


you were what i remembered first

by Timothypug



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Gay, I wrote this before i saw It chapter two so thats nice, M/M, Sad boi hours, These botches are going to forget eachother, oopsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timothypug/pseuds/Timothypug
Summary: Richie and Eddie think what the goodbye was like in the summer of 93 while they sip on some orange juice. They really loved each other.





	you were what i remembered first

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago, before the trailer even dropped for it chapter two, so i did some edits on it. Yahoo! Any who. Thanks famsquad. this is prtty short so.

This was really happening.Penis the Clown was back and so were the losers Eddie and Richie sat on the ground, leaning on Richies hotel room bed. Richies left thigh was touching Eddie's right one, both were passing a carton of orange juice back and forth.

“Ya, know Ed's. It's very strange having all these memories come back to me.” Richie gulped down some more orange juice. “I mean just yesterday I was preparing to interview a bunch of celebrities on my radio show.”  
“You're a celebrity.” Eddie responded   
Richie let out a small laugh and began to speak again, handing the o.j. over to Eddie.  
“I was really excited and then I got the call from Mikey.” Richie pulled his knees to his chest. “as soon as he hung up I puked all over my bathroom. Ge-ross.”  
“What did you first remember?” Eddie questions  
“All of us fighting the clown. Remembering how terrified I was at first.” Richie paused for a moment “what about you, sweet Ed’s?”  
“You.”  
“Oh.”

They turned their heads towards each other. They both were remembering August of ‘93 when Richie and his family had made the decision to move away to some town in New Jersey.  
_________

Richie Tozier was seventeen and so was Eddie. Richie had said goodbye to the remaining losers, but said bye to Eddie last. Alone. They rest of them understood. They were all best friends, but Eddie and Richie were best best friends. They were more than that all the loser knew.

They had decided to get a nutritional lunch of burgers, fries and milkshakes and brought it to the quarry. They sat legs dangling off the cliff they had first really became friends with Bev Marsh only four years prior.

“Hey. Eddie spaghetti.” Richie spoke in a quiet voice as he took a bite out of his burger.   
“Yeah?”  
“I'm really in love with you.”  
“Me too.” Eddie said quickly “I mean, I'm in love with you too, not myself.”

Richie released his burger with one hand and held it out for Eddie to grab. He did. He intertwined their fingers and scooted closer together. They had been doing this for over a year. Its felt so natural.

“I’m going to miss you so much.”

“Me too.” Richie responded, putting his half eaten burger, next to his fries. The dark haired boy adjusted himself so he was completely facing the brunette. “Can I offer you a kiss, my sweet. As a goodbye.”

Eddie put down his burger trying to quickly chew and swallow his bite. He wiped his lips and gave a half smile. He turned so he was face to face with the lanky boy.

“That'll make me miss you more.”

Richie smiled back and leaned in, closing his eyes. The kiss didn’t last long and it felt completely different when they had kissed before. This time it felt like they would never have this again, they would forget this feeling.

They pulled away staring into each others eyes. Pretty. They both thought at the same time.   
The Trashmouth wiped his greasy hand on his pants and they both leaned in. Richie put his hand on Eds’ knee, and slowly crept up his thigh as he reached the other boys hip. They had done this a thousand times, but still the touch made Eddie shiver. Richies hand moved closer and closer to the belly button area until-

Click!

Eddie opened his eyes, only pulling a few inches away from Richie. The boy had a toothy grin on his face. That bitch had un clipped his Goddamn fanny pack. He rolled his eyes and sat back on his hands. Richie only giggled.  
“Aren’t I sooo chuckelicious!”   
“Yeah, Yeah.” Eddie stared at his boyfriend.

God he truly was going to miss him,.The way he could make him laugh, even though he tried his best to hide it.How he always knew how to comfort Eddie when he was scared at night, or anytime for that matter. He always knew when something made Eddei uncomfortable and would get his out of that situation. He knew how to care for Eddie. They knew how to take care of each other.

Now Richie needed to go and Eddie knew for a fact that he would forget Derry and the losers club. He knew this because Bev had promised to write, but then didn't. Bev promised she would call Ben every month and then didn't. She had forgotten everything but her father. Richie was going to forget Eddie and that sucked the most. 

Richie checked his watch. He had to get home. He jumped up and grabbed his remaining food and quickly helped Eddie up. 

“I don't want you to forget us. Me.” Eddie pulled his pal into a hug. “Not like Bev did.”  
“I'll try not to Edward.”

They hugged each other as tight as they could, Richies trash still in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, bro. You made it through. Yeehaw. This story is also on Wattpad so heehee am i right!


End file.
